


... I could move it up

by mixiz877



Series: Insights [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S11 Into The Mystic. Loved Mildred and especially Dean's reaction to her cougar attempts. Here's her POV in the scene on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... I could move it up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, I only borrow

Mildred POV

I hate waiting. Especially when I don't really know what I'm waiting for. Yes, I do know it is a banshee those hunters need to kill, but till today they only existed in stories or tales for me.

But now here we are, waiting for that handsome agent to return with some kind of weapons to kill that banshee. Alright, I know the boys aren't agents but they're cute enough for the job. Yes, I know, they could be my kids, but just because I got more years under my belt doesn't mean I'm blind... or dead.

Finally the door opens and I hear the taller boy, Sam, talking to his brother. I shuffle over to get the gorgeous man with the heartbreaking smile.

"Agent! Oh, I'm glad you're back."

I walk right up to him and hold onto his arm, feel the strong muscles underneath the fabric. I see his bemused expression and smile. A girl can dream, right?

"Yeah," he replies.

"I feel safer already." I could swear his eyes widen slightly and my grin broadens. It's obvious he's no stranger to women hitting on him, but he looks almost shy at this old cougar's attempt. Such a cutie, good enough to eat. "Um...Come here. I want to show you something."

I take his hand into mine and guide him across the room. From the corner of my eyes I see Dean looking nervously over to his brother. I take a seat on the sofa while Dean continues to stand next to me. Unable to contain a chuckle I look at him and pat the empty space on my right.

"Well, come on and sit down. I'm not gonna bite. Never really was my thing." What I'm not saying out loud is that for him I'd think about changing that in a heartbeat. If I had come across such a sweet heart-throb of a man some thirty years ago, I'm sure my life would have panned out differently. Dean slowly walks around, gingerly occupying the space next to me.

"Okay," he rasps and I think he's unsure of whether to feel flattered or run for the hills. It's clear he's unfamiliar with the feeling of what I'm certain is the same feeling he evokes in women his age or younger. I mean, look at those eyes, those lips, those handsome features, oh, and that smile. And his voice is to die for. We're watching the sunset together and after a few quiet moments I feel compelled to fill the silence.

"I have the same view from upstairs. West-facing rooms, they cost extra. You know, you got to pay for the view."

A smile tugs on his lips. "It's not bad."

"Not bad?" He must be kidding. It's beautiful. "Honey, it's almost as gorgeous as you are."

"Ha," he laughs and I could swear he's slightly blushing. I can't help but chuckle at his reaction and the smile on his face. Observing his reactions is a real treat and I'm enjoying myself immensely. He's turning his head in the direction where his brother is, clearly looking for an escape.

"You know, tell me something. When's the last time you watched a sunset without waiting for something to go bump in the night?" There, that did it. His attention is back on me. He pauses a moment, then shakes his head and smirks. It's all the answer I'm getting but his reaction says more than words ever could.

"Hmm. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah," he replies. Did he just roll his eyes or am I imagining things? Then I get somewhat serious.

"I just hope this one isn't my last. I mean, does this stuff really work? A banshee shows up and... you cut your hand and slap it on one of those things, and it gets trapped. I mean, is this actually something that happens?"

"Yep." There is no hesitation in his reply. He reaches into the bag he brought with him and takes out two golden knives. Putting them down on the couch between us he looks at me.

"And then it gets one of these." I'm staring at the weapons, wondering. They can't be pure gold, that would not be hard enough to be durable. And they seem like they are in pristine condition. My nervousness must have shown. "Mildred," he pauses, looking straight at me. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Okay," I say and I mean it. If he's so confident then I am, too.

"Tell me something," he says softly. "What did you do before you retired?"

I can't stop the laughter escaping me, memories rising in front of my inner eyes.

"I was in a Patsy Cline tribute band," I smile fondly.

"No," Dean sounds surprised, or maybe a bit astounded. I put on a stern face, at least I'm trying.

"I'm deadly serious."

The gorgeous man next to me chuckles warmly and I join in.

"You ever miss life on the road?"

"Nah. Nah, I had my fun." I really did. He looks down for a moment and I can't help but feel some kind of sadness oozing from him. "You want to know the secret to living a long and happy life?"

He looks up, genuine interest written all over his face. "Actually, yes, I do."

I stretch out my hand and pat Dean on the chest. On his very firm chest. He looks down at my hand briefly before lifting his gaze again.

"Follow your heart. You do that, all the rest just figures itself out. I did that. I followed my heart. Traveled the world, made people smile, forget about their problems for a while. And then my heart said, "Well, you're done". I had my fill and... And I retired," I pause. "And I love it."

I drop my hand to his knee, patting it briefly for emphasis. And, feeling bold, I just let my hand linger. He doesn't say a word, just stares ahead. Then he looks around.

"Hey, you know, this place isn't what I expected," he says approvingly.

"Oh, life here is great. I'd just like to enjoy it a little more. If I manage to survive this banshee tonight."

"And you will. I promise." There's no doubt in my mind that he means it. I catch his pause, as he's still looking at me. He swallows before he continues hesitantly. "Your... hand is still on my knee."

I smile as I drop my gaze to where my hand is touching his knee and I squeeze it affectionately. The little devil in my mind rides shotgun when I speak next.

"I could move it up."

Dean practically jumps up, pressing the words out as he does so. "Okay, that's... I'm gonna..."

We both burst out laughing. It's good to see him laughing and I'm not feeling one bit guilty for making him feel somewhat uncomfortable, because I can tell he likes me at least as much as I like him. He's adorable. And I think he knows it.


End file.
